


Ten Fathoms Deep

by OrianDCate



Series: I'll Take All Of Your Burdens [3]
Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Treasure Island - Robert Louis Stevenson, Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/M, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, Multiple Crossovers, Shipwrecks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrianDCate/pseuds/OrianDCate
Summary: Continuation of my one-shot "Over the Horizon". Calypso is released, deals are struck, and pirates and navies alike must face a series of decisions that lead to either eternal life, or eternal punishment. Goes from At World's End to On Stranger Tides.
Relationships: Calypso | Tia Dalma/Davy Jones, Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner, Jim Hawkins & John Silver
Series: I'll Take All Of Your Burdens [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758907
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter One

I own nothing. Least of all this.

* * *

_“Fifteen men on a Dead Man’s Chest,_

_Yo, ho, ho, and a bottle of rum._

_Drink and the Devil had done for the rest,_

_Yo, ho, ho, and a bottle of rum._

_We wrapped ‘em all in a mainsail tight,_

_With twice ten turns of the hawser’s bite,_

_And we heaved ‘em over and outta sight_

_With a yo, heave, ho!_

_And a fare thee well!_

_And a sudden plunge in the sullen swell!_

_Ten fathoms deep on the road to Hell!_

_Yo, ho, ho, and a bottle of rum!”_

_\- The Derelict_

CHAPTER ONE

Captain Hook twirled his mustache around his hook. “Gentlemen, miladies, the time has come for me to reveal certain things that have long since been forgotten. And with good reason. For as long as there have been pirates, there have been men like this Beckett. And thus it will always be. But this is not always; this is now. And now, I shall explain to you exactly the same things that I did to my…learned colleague.”

Long John gave a salute. Hook grinned at that. “Yes, well, to continue. I shall relay to you the events as they occurred to me, and when I am done, I hope you shall understand perfectly why we must now take the course of action that has been recommended. I say we, but of course I mean I, although your assistance is much appreciated.”

Sri Sumbaji’s aide rose violently to his feet. “Sri Sumbaji proclaims that he will never follow you! You are a King in name only, and he will not…”

BANG!

The aide collapsed backwards, smoking hole in his chest. Hook blew the smoke from his pistol. “If there are any more objections?”

A decidedly pointed chorus of ‘no’s echoed around the table.

“Very well. I shall begin. As my learned colleague has told to you, I was approached by the former Pirate Lord, the late Captain Flint. It was he who revealed to me that he had obtained a method of binding the sea goddess Calypso in human form, leaving the seas free for the taming. I am, by nature, a cautious man, and so, after much conversation, I was able to pry from the man the truth behind his reasoning for binding the witch: namely, the map he had acquired from one Davy Jones. My mind instantly began to turn to how I myself might make use of a similar item, or as it may be, enchantment, to grant me passage to the one place I desired most in the world: the Undying Lands. But I would not acquire it from Jones, oh no. I knew that that old fool was played out, and would be making no more deals of the kind he had with Flint. At the very least, he was regretting even the decision to go as far as he had. I resolved to capitalize on his brashness, and set out to negotiate with the only other concerned party: namely, Calypso herself.”

The room erupted in chaos.

“Shoot him!”

“Cut out his tongue!”

“Shoot him _and_ cut out his tongue, and then shoot his tongue! And trim that ridiculous mustache!”

BANG!

This time, it was Barbossa’s gun that was left smoking. “Gentlemen! Ladies! Ye are Pirate Lords, and as such have a certain image to uphold! This be a Court, not a chophouse!”

“I thank you for your reminder, Captain Barbossa. Good form. To resume. I set out to negotiate with Calypso. Now, I am not such a fool as to attempt such a thing alone. But I was also wise enough to not involve any such persons as might have been willing to pass along words of my dealings in a manner that would have been…disruptful. To that end, I took only my trusted mate. SMEE!”

A rather shabby figure moved to stand behind Hook. “Yes, cap’n?”

“Relay to these fine assorted people that you bore witness to my interactions with one Calypso, and that all I am about to say is truthful.”

The shabby man saluted. “Aye, aye sir. If it please the Court, I was there with the Cap’n on the night in question. And if he says anything that ain’t, strictly speaking, the truth, then I shall inform you immediately.”

“Thank you, Smee. Now, back to your spot.”

The man backed away, leaving Hook the only figure in the light once again.

“Now, as it so happens, I was also aware of a specific spot that the sea goddess tended to frequent. I believe you know it, Captain Sparrow. It was the spot where Jones first gave his heart to the sea, and where he buried it once she spurned him.”

“Isla Cruces.”

“The same. Once I had found the spot, it was a mere matter of waiting before Calypso showed herself. I am thankful that the time both I and Smee spent there was short indeed. I did not wish to run the risk of drawing Jones’ attention. Calypso herself was easier to deal with than I had imagined. She was furious that someone had dared to even suggest binding her, as was understandable, but she calmed down considerably once she learned that the conditions of such a binding were…negotiable.”

Elizabeth made her presence known once more. “And I’m sure a gentleman such as yourself made no small profit on said conditions.”

Hook’s face made a smile that did not quite reach his eyes. “But of course, Miss Swann. Or Captain Swann, as I suppose it now is. That is the nature of deals, is it not? Both sides have something the other wants, and they agree to an exchange for mutual benefit.”

“And what did you have to exchange?”

“Why, the name of her betrayer of course. Not immediately, no. For then what guarantee would I have that she would keep her word? No; what I did first, was to assure her that she could, in fact, be released from her bindings by the same people it would take to capture her in the first place, or their successors. Then, I allowed her to name the time at which she should be released, and gave my word that I would be there to see it. Then, and only then, would I name her betrayer to her, and she would be free to wreak her vengeance upon them.”

“And in return?”

Barbossa answered. “In return, young missy, he got exactly what he had been after. You yourself have seen the Farthest Gate, and sailed through it to the Locker below. What Captain Hook here has done, is to reach the Nearest Gate, and to sail to the land above. The Never-land.”

“Quite. And I should have been unable to do it without the help of Calypso. Things proceeded from there as you have been told. Calypso was bound, and a remarkable performance she gave, I must say. Flint would live ever after in fear of his own life, which was an unexpected benefit, I must admit. Now that you have all the facts, milords, surely you can see how wise it would be to release the sea goddess. We have a leashed tiger, gentlemen, just waiting for us to release it. And its claws shall sink deep into the enemy of us all. Into Davy Jones himself.”

With that, Hook leaned back in his chair, and drew his cigar holder from his coat. “And with that, I would think it best if we heard what the rest of the Court has to say.”

* * *

The debate raged far into the evening, with the main issue seeming to be that of Calypso’s trustworthiness, as well as her willingness to turn on the man she had once loved. After all, she may have spurned him once, for she like the sea was ever-changing, but she had never betrayed him.

To which Long John replied that they all knew the wrath of the sea, and how it would suffer none to tame it. Would Calypso be any different once she learned the one who had attempted to bind her?

In the end, it was decided: Calypso would be released. But in order to throw both Beckett and Jones off the scent of their plans, first they would attempt a parlay. And then, when the parlay was concluded, they would make ready to fight. The last point in particular was met with a great deal of resistance.

Mistress Ching sneered. “I have said it before! Shipwreck Cove is a fortress! A well-supplied fortress! There is no need to fight if they cannot get to us!”

“Cuttlefish.”

Everyone turned to where Sparrow stood twiddling his hands. “But in that, dear friends, we are forgetting our dear friends, the cuttlefish. Flipper canorous little sausages. Put them together and they will devour each other without a second thought. Human nature isn’t it. Or fish nature. So, yes, we could hole up here, well-provisioned and well-armed and half of us would be dead within the month, which seems quite grim to me any way you slice it. So, ipso locus parentis facto, we are left with only the one option. I agree with, and I cannot believe the words are coming out of me mouth, Captain Swann. We must fight.”

“You’ve always run away from a fight!”

“Have not!”

“You have so!”

“Have not!”

“You have so!”

“Have not!”

“You have so, and you know it!”

“Have not, slander and calami! I have only ever embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions; I submit that here, now, that is what we all must do. We must fight…to run away!”

Silence.

“AYE!”

And a hundred more “AYE!”‘s beside.

Hook extinguished his cigars. “Very well, milords. Your arguments and persuasions have confirmed my course. Prepare every vessel that floats. As of this moment…we are at war.”

For the first time, Sri Sumbaji stood. “And so, we shall go to war!”

The room descended once more into ‘politics’, leaving none to notice the nods exchanged between Barbossa, Hook, and Silver. Nor none to notice as Ragetti, at a glance from Barbossa, stuffed all the Pieces of Eight under his coat.

* * *

A sandbar stretched between the two fleets, perfectly situated for a parlay.

At one end, there came striding four pirate lords. Sparrow had been persuaded to leave behind his Piece of Eight to Ragetti’s stash when Hook, Silver, and Barbossa had revealed their plan for how to best retrieve the heart and the key. Furthermore, Hook, in his caution, had elected to remain on board the Jolly Roger, to further muddy their intentions towards Calypso. After all, if neither Jones nor Beckett realized that the Pirate King had returned, they couldn’t very well conclude that all nine Pieces of Eight were in the same place, now could they?

In his place, he had sent the only other pirate lord who resembled him in any respect, bosun to Flint as he had been to Blackbeard: Silver. With him strode Barbossa, Swann, and Sparrow making up the last.

As they walked, the opposite end of the sandbar came into view. There stood Beckett in the center, with Turner on his right, and to his left, Jones, in…was that a bucket?

But it was the man who stood even further to the right that instantly began to worry Silver.

“Jim lad! I thought ye back home safe with your mother!”

Jim Hawkins stood ramrod straight. “And I thought you were safe in Tortuga with your missus, Silver.”

“Why, Jimbo! It’s always been Long John to me friends! Ain’t we friends, Jim?”

“Once upon a time, Silver. And it’s Admiral Hawkins now.”

Swann’s mouth set in a firm line. “So, you’re Beckett’s new attack dog. I hope for your sake you last longer than the last one.”

Jim’s expression never changed. “I have been informed of the events that led to my predecessor’s death, yes. He was killed attempting to prevent your escape from the Dutchman. He performed his duty admirably.”

Barbossa cut in before the conversation could disintegrate. “I’m sure he did, Master Hawkins. To whom his duty was due is another matter entirely. Turner! Be ye the cur that led these wolves to our door?”

Turner made to answer, but Beckett cut him off. “Don’t blame Turner; he was merely the tool of your betrayal. If you wish to see its grand architect, look to your left.”

First Barbossa, then Swann, and finally Silver turned to face Sparrow, who was already staring off into space. It was only when Sparrow realized there was nobody to _his_ left that he turned back. “My hands are clean in this. Figuratively.”

Turner finally got in what he wanted to say. “My actions were my own, and to my own purpose. Jack had nothing to do with it.”

A grin lit Sparrow’s face. “Well spoke! Listen to the tool.”

Swann stepped forward. “Will, I’ve been aboard the Dutchman. I understand the burden you bear, but I fear that cause is lost.”

“No cause is lost, if there is but one fool left to fight for it.”

Beckett held up Sparrow’s compass. “If Turner wasn’t acting on your behalf, then how did he come to give me this? You made a deal with me, Jack, to deliver the pirates, and here they are.” Back the compass was tossed. “Don’t be bashful; step up, and claim your reward.”

For the first time, Jones spoke. “Your debt to me is still to be paid. One hundred years of servitude aboard the Dutchman, as a start.”

Sparrow pointed his finger. “ _That_ debt was paid, mate. With some…help.”

“You _escaped._ ”

“Technically, I…”

Silver could see that this line of conversation would lead nowhere. He had been informed of the exact nature of this Turner’s cause, and it made him seem like a good man. Much like Jim was…or had been. It was a shame his position on board the Dutchman was to be taken away from him; Silver was half-tempted to let the pup make his own play for the heart. But that had been promised to Sparrow. And it was time to make a play of their own.

“I propose an exchange. I can see that the majority of our esteemed opponents would dearly like to have Captain Sparrow settle the debts he owes, and I know for a fact that there will exist a similar feeling among our own compatriots toward both him and young Turner. The boy shall leave with us…and you can have Jack.”

“Done!” Jones thundered.

“Undone!”, replied Sparrow, playing his assigned role.

“Done.” whispered Beckett.

“Undone!” shouted Will.

“Done!” came Barbossa’s echo.

Sparrow turned to Silver. “You have no right!”

“King’s appointment, remember Sparrow? I’ve more than the right.”

Sparrow gave a half-hearted grin, and then a theatrical bow. “…As you command, your nibs.”

He then replaced his hat, and strode forward, passing Turner on the way. Silver gave a satisfied nod. It was done. Now, all that remained was…

Beckett stepped forward. “Advise your Brethren. You can fight, in which case all of you will die. Or, you can not fight, in which case only most of you will die.”

Silver stepped forward once again. Time to play their dead man’s hand. “You killed Captain Swann’s father. You killed James Norrington. And you have killed Sao Feng.”

“They chose their own fate.”

“And so have you. And one thing I can assure you, Master Beckett. You will not survive it. Twas a pleasure doing business with you.”

“Likewise, Master Silver.”

As the lords returned in the direction they had come from, Silver heard the last whispers of a conversation between Jim and Beckett.

“…Is he the same man you remember, Admiral?”

“No sir. He’s even more dangerous now.”

“And can you point him in the right direction?”

“…I think so, sir.”

Silver chuckled to himself. By the end of this, he wagered he would be the one doing the pointing. With swords, as well as…other things.


	2. Chapter Two

I own nothing. Least of all this.

CHAPTER TWO

Hook watched as the three Lords and their plus one climbed aboard the Jolly Roger. Excellent; Silver had succeeded in retrieving Turner from Beckett and Jones, as well as giving Sparrow the opportunity to do as he wished. Soon, Calypso would be released, and the game would begin in earnest. But first, he needed to know exactly what Turner had told the enemy. And if he had learned anything from them.

Barbossa and Silver made their way up to the helm, Turner caught between them, with Swann following behind. Hook could see the backwards glances Turner was shooting the lady; seems that despite all else, he was still in love with her. Good; it would give him some leverage to have her with him during the interrogation.

“Master Silver. Master Barbossa. I trust negotiations proceeded with some degree of success.”

Silver gave a half bow. “If it please my liege, all goals of the parlay were met. There has, however, arisen another matter which might be of some small importance.”

Hook frowned. “And that would be?”

Barbossa clasped his hands in front of him in a patronizing manner. “Seems that Lord Beckett is more familiar with Master Silver than we had anticipated. Beckett has seen fit to replace the late Admiral Norrington with a former acquaintance of our colleague’s; a man by the name of Jim Hawkins.”

Hawkins…ah yes, Hook remembered Silver’s story now. “And can we trust you to keep your personal leanings out of this matter, Master Silver?”

“I shall strive to do so, my liege.”

“Good. Master Barbossa, Captain Swann, if you would be so kind as to accompany both Mister Turner and I to my cabin, it would be much appreciated. Master Silver, I leave the Jolly Roger in your hands, for now.”

Silver saluted. “Aye, aye sir.” He immediately turned, and began barking orders in a most admirable fashion.

Hook led the way to his cabin, and once everyone necessary was inside, he shut and locked the door. This could potentially take a while.

* * *

Hook leaned back and twirled his mustache. “So, Master Turner. You have betrayed both those who had your trust, as well as those who had never done you harm. You have consorted with the enemies of all pirates everywhere, with one of those enemies being the very man whom you swore to end to avenge your father. Tell me, Master Turner, why is it that said man was within your grasp, and yet somehow still sails the seas, and why is it that both he and his compatriots have miraculously found their way to our position?”

“Because I learned something aboard the Endeavour. Something that can convince Calypso to kill Jones for us, leaving us free to concentrate on the fleet.”

“I see. And will you reveal to us exactly what that something is?”

Turner’s mouth shut with a snap.

“I must point out, lad, that any further failure to assist in this matter shall be considered an act of treason, and the appropriate punishment shall be meted out.”

Turner scoffed. “Treason is for royalty, not this ragtag collection of scoundrels. And in any event, I’ve done nothing to Silver.”

“Aye, tis true that you’ve done nothing to Silver. But you see, Turner, when we sent the letter of parlay to Beckett, we deliberately left the impression that Silver was Pirate King, when in fact he was merely acting in the true King’s stead.”

“And I suppose that would be you, then?”

Hook’s crocodile grin stretched his face. “Aye. Allow me to introduce myself; Jas Hook, Captain of the Jolly Roger, and First Pirate King.”

Turner’s eyebrows receded into his hairline. “As in Blackbeard’s bosun?”

“Once upon a time, yes. Now, do I get that information, or will the threat of the plank loosen your tongue?”

Turner swallowed. “You’d never get away with it.”

“On the contrary, lad. I think you’ll find what few friends you had a little less vocal in their support of the man that betrayed them to Beckett.”

Swann spoke for the first time. “Please Will. Just tell him what he wants.”

Turner glanced sharply at Swann, and then sighed. “It’s Jones. He’s the one that told the First Brethren Court how to bind Calypso.”

There was silence.

Then Barbossa exploded. “Turner, you whelp! Captain Hook be the Pirate King; the _First_ Pirate King! Did ye really think he’d be trying to bind a sea goddess without knowing for certain his information source was reliable!”

Hook merely sat and pondered. True, Turner’s information was worthless in the long run. But Turner knew Tia Dalma; and Tia Dalma knew him. At the very least his story would confirm Hook’s own in the witch’s mind, and point her even more firmly towards the enemy.

When Hook spoke, his tone was such that it froze all argument in place. “Tell me, Turner, did you learn anything else of value during your sojourn with the enemy with which to bargain your freedom? Because as it stands, while the plank may not lie in your future, the brig features prominently. You have one more chance to save yourself from whatever may await you.”

“…Hawkins. I met him.”

“…And what insight can you provide into the Admiral’s mind that Silver himself could not?”

“He knows it all. About the heart, about the key. He wants the Flying Dutchman for himself.”

…That didn’t sound like Silver’s Hawkins at all. “And what interest could the Admiral of the Fleet possibly have in being the Captain of the Flying Dutchman?”

“It’s his mother, Captain. She’s dying. He believes that if he becomes Captain, she can ship out with him, and they can live forever together.”

…Well. That changes things.

“Very well, Turner. You have earned your freedom. Now, here is the plan as it stands. We will reveal Calypso’s betrayer to Her. She’s more likely to believe it if there are two separate accounts of the incident. Then, we shall release Her. Whether or not she will help us is immaterial, although it would be much appreciated. What we are relying on is Sparrow.”

Turner’s face took on a confused expression. “Sparrow?”

“Aye. While we engage the Dutchman, he will acquire the chest. It is our job to board the ship, and keep Jones busy defending the key. Once one of us gets said key, we close ranks and keep Jones distracted while the others open the chest…and stab the heart. Now, I can understand why it is you would wish to be the one that has that honor, Turner. But you, unlike the majority of all others here, have a reason to keep living. And so, to that end, I think it best if you allow either Sparrow to kill Jones…or, should something unexpected happen, Silver. They are the two best suited for such a responsibility. Under no circumstances are you to allow Hawkins to stab the heart. We would merely be trading Jones for a man who would, from all accounts, follow Beckett without question in order to keep his mother safe. Understand?”

Turner nodded.

“Excellent. One final matter: no one is to reveal to Silver what Turner has just told us about Hawkins. If I know Beckett, he told Hawkins to let that information slip in order to compromise Silver. There may not be a grain of truth in it, or worse, there may be just enough to give Silver pause. Silver may then be tempted to bargain to allow Hawkins’ mother passage should he become Captain, and not only will that cut into what time we may gain delaying Jones, it will undoubtedly fail, because I very much doubt Hawkins would let his mother suffer the curse of the Dutchman without him there to support her. That would cost him his position as Admiral, and as loath as I am to admit it, I would rather have him retain his rank once we deal with Beckett. It will make things easier should we need to parlay a ceasefire.”

Barbossa nodded. “And I’m certain the rest of the Lords would agree with you that any hostilities that there may be should be laid to rest with as much haste as possible. Now, I have but one question my liege; what ship shall be leading the attack on the Dutchman, and who shall be at the helm while the rest of us deal with Jones?”

Hook began twirling the other end of his mustache. “The Jolly Roger, while fast, has not the armament to deal with the Dutchman, nor the ability to receive many hits from Jones’ triple guns. The Black Pearl shall lead, as it has always done…with you at the helm, Captain Barbossa.”

“I thank ye for the honor, milord.”

“Indeed. Captain Swann, as much as I would prefer you remain with your ship, it cannot be denied that you are one of the few that can navigate aboard the Dutchman. You and Mister Turner here shall be a part of the boarding party, along with Master Silver.”

“I…understand, Captain.”

Hook grinned. “Excellent. And with that, I believe our business is concluded. On to the matter at hand.”

Hook rose, and swung open the cabin door.

“And what matter is that?”

“Why, releasing a sea goddess, of course.”

* * *

Tia Dalma stood waiting for them. “James Hook. I tol ya once dat ya would nevar win agains Time.”

“So you did, my dear. But You never told me I would lose, either. And after all, is not the thrill in the fight, and not in the victory?”

She smiled a sad smile. “Dat it is, Captain Hook. And in the end, it shall not be Time that you lose to. And speaking of time, the hour has come; I summon you to fulfill your oath.”

“It would be my pleasure, Milady. Master Ragetti.”

Ragetti held up the hat containing the Pieces of Eight. “I’ve got them all here, sir.”

“Not quite all of them.” And with that, Hook dropped his double-cigar holder into the hat. “Now, that’s everything. The torch.”

Hook grasped the offered flame, and held it over the items. “Calypso, I made You a promise once. A promise that at this, the fourth meeting of the Brethren Court, when all pirates stood ready to be utterly destroyed, I should release You from Your bonds, and name to You the betrayer that brought You to this state. I name him for You now: the man upon whom Your vengeance should rain down upon, none other than…Davy Jones.”

Silence. Then, peals of unearthly laughter washed over the ship. “Tis a humorous joke, James Hook. But one in poor taste, I should think.”

Hook’s face never lost its seriousness. “I regret that it is not a joke, Milady. Jones was the one that told the Court everything, the one that showed to them the method of /your binding. I promised to tell You the truth. And Captain Hook never breaks a promise.”

Tia Dalma’s smile slipped from her face. “No…no…it cannot be…”

“It’s true.”

Tia Dalma turned to face Turner. “I have been aboard the Dutchman. I have heard Beckett and Jones laugh at Your fate. Jones that he was able to teach You a lesson with no fear of Your vengeance, and Beckett that the only Force that had ever threatened men like him should be bound by those that should have feared him more. It is true; Jones is Your betrayer, Calypso.”

And as Tia Dalma stood there, shattered in spirit, Hook touched the flame to the Pieces of Eight, and whispered in her ear.

“Calypso…I release you from Your human bonds.”

* * *

The crew bowed before Calypso in her released form. Hook swept his hat from his head. “Milady, my oath is fulfilled. May Your vengeance be swift and terrible upon the one that betrayed You. I ask only that You look to us and our men with indifference, and leave us free to roam the seas once more, as is our only wish.”

A roar came from the goddess. A roar of affirmation, of rage, and of the sea itself. And with a clap of thunder, Calypso disintegrated into a storm of…crabs.

Hook shook his hat free of the creatures, and returned it to his head. “It is done. And so is my part in this. Silver; you have your orders. Barbossa, Swann…Turner…it is time for you to return to the Black Pearl.”

Swann’s face scrunched in incomprehension. “You’re not coming with us?”

“No, milady. I have another role to play. Should you fail, or should you be swept up in Calypso’s revenge, it would be best to have a plan to resort to.”

“…You’re going to run.”

“Milady, Captain Hook may be many things, but a coward he is not. I merely have some…alternate solutions. Ones that I will need time to prepare. Time that you can buy me. Now go. Take what you can.”

“Give nothing back.”

Hook and hand shook.

“MISTER SMEE! PIPE UP THE CREW!”

It was time for Hook to reveal the second part of his plan. There had never been any real chance of Calypso siding against him. Hook knew his blood; knew why it was the unnatural color it was. Calypso knew too; it was the only reason she had suffered him to live on Isla Cruces. She would not risk offending Hook’s father; the man responsible for Hook’s placement on the Queen Anne’s Revenge, as well as the man who had given Blackbeard His sword.

After all, Triton was not the sort of person one wished to anger.


	3. Chapter Three

I own nothing. Least of all this.

CHAPTER THREE

The Dutchman leapt towards them, riding fury from the grave.

Between the two infamous ships lay the result of Calypso’s vengeance: the Maelstrom. Somehow moved from its ordained location, and reappearing here. Directly in the middle of the coming battle. Silver smiled. There would be no running for Jones now; nothing the Maelstrom dragged down ever came back up. Not until Calypso released it herself. And that was something Silver would wager Jones would do his best to avoid. The Dutchman would not be diving today.

“BRACE UP YARDS, YA CACK-HANDED DECK APES! DYING IS THE DAY WORTH LIVING FOR!”

Barbossa’s bellowing voice crashed to the beat of the waves, and the Pearl heaved forward to face its foe.

A cry from Turner. “She’s on our stern, and gaining!”

Barbossa’s voice cracked in reply. “More speed! Haul your wind and hold your water!”

The Dutchman’s bow cannons cracked, splintering the helm, and blowing men into the water.

“Take us out, or they’ll overbear us!”

Barbossa’s hands never wavered. “Nay! We’ll cut across to faster waters!”

Silver echoed the sentiment. “MAKE READY THE GUNS! RUN OUT THE SWEEPS!”

As the Dutchman fell behind in the slower swirls of the Maelstrom, Silver couldn’t resist a laugh. The day worth living for indeed. Then again, he had always known he would die at sea. He just hadn’t anticipated his meeting with Davy Jones to be quite this literal.

Just a little further…just a little more…

“FIII-RRRRE!”

“FIRE!”

“FIRE ALL!”

Cracks.

Booms.

Explosions.

The first broadsides were away.

The ship turned even further into the abyss. “It be too late to alter course now, mateys!”

Aye. That it was.

* * *

“Think like the whelp, think like the whelp, think like the whelp…half-pin barrel hinges.”

Leverage.

A well-placed yank on a bench through the bars, and Jack was out of the brig. Now, to find the chest, and then the key.

“Wish us luck, boys.”

* * *

“Halt there, or we’ll shoot!”

A cannonball flew through the wall behind.

Jack pointed. “Good one!”

He swaggered over to the side table, and began strapping on his equipment. “Just come to get me effects!”

He spared a curious glance towards the two soldiers. “Admirable though it may be, why are you here, when you could be elsewhere?”

Mullroy piped up. “Someone has to stay and guard the chest.”

The two realized that their aim had deviated from said chest, and swung their cannons back to point at it.

As they did so, Murtogg whispered back. “There’s no question, there has been a severe break down of military discipline aboard this vessel.”

“I blame the fish people.”

“Oh! So fish people, by dint of being fish people…”

Jack grabbed the chest and strolled away, leaving the two to their…discussion.

* * *

Jim Hawkins watched the confrontation between Jones and Sparrow. It seemed his decision to place the pirate’s weapons and gear in the same room as the chest was paying off. Sparrow had the chest, and with any luck, he would then get the key. If Silver never came, Jim would still do what had to be done, but it would be a good deal harder without his old friend watching his back.

Silver would understand. He always did.

There! Falling, tumbling, came the chest.

And there lay the key on the deck not far away, still clasped by the severed tentacle that held it.

* * *

Silver landed on the deck of the Dutchman. It wasn’t pretty, but most things done on one leg aren’t. That being said, Barbossa’s idea of strapping a spare flintlock to his crutch for the swing over was definitely one of the best ideas he’d ever heard. And so effective at clearing a landing space.

Turner was already here, of course. Grappling with what Silver would hazard was his father, if Will’s non-lethal attacks were any indicators. Good; one less distraction to worry about. Now, all Silver needed to find was…

Jim!

Holding the key, leaning over the chest. No. NO!

He would not let that boy be damned!

With a roar, Silver knocked Jim away with his crutch. The boy looked up at him with confusion in his eyes.

“No, Jim! I’ll not let you do it!”

Jim drew his sword. “Can’t you see? I have no choice!”

“There’s always a choice, Jim!”

Jim’s eyes hardened. “And you have made yours, then?”

Their first clash of steel cut clean to Silver’s heart. “Aye lad. That I have.”

“Then I will see you in Hell!”

Their fight began in earnest. “No, lad. Just in the Locker.”

Swipe. “Can’t you see? I have to do this!”

Lunge. “What, let yourself be cursed to this miserable existence?”

Parry. “You know the alternative would be worse!”

Had Jim really lost his way that much? “What alternative, lad? Ye’ve got a full life ahead of you! Admiral of the Fleet at your age! You can do whatever ye please!”

A roar of rage. “EXCEPT SAVE MY MOTHER!”

Jim’s sword bit into his crutch as his guard faltered. “Yer…yer mother, Jim?”

Jim halted mid stroke. “They…they didn’t tell you? Turner…Turner should have…I told him…”

A very bad feeling started growing in Silver’s gut. “What did ye tell Turner, Jim?”

“They…he…Mother…she’s dying, Silver.”

“…On land, Jim?”

His sword dropped as he nodded. “At the Benbow.”

“…And you think that if she were to die at sea, and you were Captain of the Dutchman…”

“Then I could bring her back…”

“Oh, Jim… That’d be no life for her. For either of you. The same thing that happened to Jones’d happen to you, matey. I’ll not see that. I’d give my own life ta save you or your mother’s, but I’ll not let you do the same.”

“You…you would?”

“Of course. We’re shipmates, aren’t we Jim? Gentlemen of fortune together?”

He ducked as Jim’s sword swung above his head. “Never! It has to be _me_ that saves her! _We’ll_ sail together! Forever! Not you, Silver!”

“…So be it, Admiral.”

* * *

Jones looked from Swann to Turner, and then back again. A cruel grin stretched his face. “Ah! Love! Dreadful bond! And yet so easily severed!”

He stomped over to Turner’s fallen form, and held his sword up to the boy’s neck. “Tell me, William Turner: do you fear Death?”

“Do you?!”

Sparrow. Holding the heart in his hand. “Heady tonic, holding the power of life and death in the palm of one’s hand.”

A look of fury from Jones. “Yer a cruel man, Jack Sparrow.”

“Cruel is a matter of per…OOF!”

Jones watched as Sparrow toppled over, kicked from behind. Beckett’s dog stood over the man, the groaning form of Silver in his wake. He reached down, retrieved both the heart and the blade, and held them back up. “Lost something, Captain?”

“Not for long, pup!” And Jones lunged at the Admiral.

Jones’ sword caught the blade in it’s downward path, twisting it away, leaving Hawkins holding only the heart. Jones raised his sword to deal the final blow, and…

Went down to William Turner, Senior. Hawkins scrambled to retrieve the blade, grabbed the handle…and a boot came down on the tip. He looked up into the pistol barrel of Sparrow.

“I’ll be taking that heart, mate.”

Hawkins grinned. “You’re forgetting, Sparrow. You wasted your shot.”

THUMP!

Hawkins went spinning to the deck, Silver’s crutch catching him in the ear. Turner staggered from the effort, and leaned back on the crutch. “He didn’t waste it.”

Jack bent down once more for the heart and the blade, and then paused. Finally, after a moment, he offered them to Will. “Your choice, mate.”

Will sighed. “No, Jack. I’ve made my choice.” He grinned in Elizabeth’s direction. “Now you can make yours.”

Jack gave a shrug, and readied the knife.

“NOOOOO!”

Jack blinked. When had Elizabeth moved in front of him? And…what…oh…oh no…

Jones’ sword was sticking half-a foot out of her stomach.

She saw him looking down, and did the same. “Oh…blood…”

She collapsed in his arms.

No…no, this wasn’t supposed to happen, no, not his Lizzy…

In the background, he watched as Jones choked the life out of Will. Bootstrap was gone, probably lost to the Maelstrom. There…

There was only one thing he could do.

* * *

Jack watched as the Dutchman sank into the deeps. Hauling around an unconscious Will while flying was getting to be a bit tiring; he hoped the Pearl would be…practically on top of them. Excellent.

Now, where was Beckett…

Directly in front of them. As expected.

Gibbs seemed to be in quite the tizzy. “…I think it’s time we observed that noblest and oldest of pirate traditions!”

“…I’ve never actually been one for tradition. Captain Barbossa!”

“Aye, Captain Sparrow!”

“Lord Beckett has an appointment with the Devil! I’d hate for him to miss it. You have command.”

That seemed to stagger Barbossa for a moment. “…Aye, aye Captain!”

Gibbs was practically wringing his hands. “Jack! What’s gotten into you?”

Jack’s grin faltered. “…She’s dead, Gibbs. Elizabeth’s dead.”

Gibbs’ face went pale. “No…no, it couldn’t be…”

“And I intend to make sure that young Turner will not be joining her. Get him below-decks; I’ll be joining you directly.”

And he would. He trusted Hook (now wasn’t that a thought!) to take care of the rest of the fleet. All he needed to know was if he had succeeded. If there was even a glimmer of hope…

A swell. A breach.

Jack grinned. The Dutchman had survived. But who was the captain? His telescope up to his eye…

He’d know that blonde hair anywhere.

Her hand on the helm, her voice strong enough to crack oak…

And it looked like Silver was taking the brunt of her orders. Served him right for giving Hawkins that opening.

“Captain Barbossa! I recommend seeing for yourself…”

“I SEE IT, YA BLITHERING IDIOT! FULL CANVAS!”

Jack gladly repeated the order. “Full canvas!”

As the Dutchman and Pearl swung alongside each other, Jack’s eye turned on Beckett.

One of Silver’s favorite shanties came to mind.

“Only one man of the crew alive, what put to sea with seventy-five…”

* * *

The battle was over.

Now the war was beginning.

Hook watched as the enemy ships began to turn away. Oh, no. There would be none of that on his watch.

“MISTER SMEE!”

“Aye Captain!”

“The crew’s been singing the song long enough. It’s time for the final verse.”

Smee’s pale face went just a little whiter. “…The final verse, cap’n?”

“Those are me orders, Mister Smee.”

“…Aye, aye, sir. The final verse. Men! All together now!”

And Hook leaned back in his throne and smiled as the voices rang out over the sea.

_“My heart is pierced by cupid, I disdain all glittering gold, there is nothing can console me, but my Jolly Sailor Bold…”_

* * *

Silver couldn’t believe his eyes. He wasn’t sure he wanted to.

Every last ship of the enemy fleet was being dragged to the depths, and crushed into nothing but splinters. Not by a Kraken; not by a Sea-serpent; no, by something far, far worse.

By Mermaids.

By thunder, what had Hook done?

He shuddered as the cries of those unfortunate souls echoed over the waves. He was sure they would follow him into his dreams that night.

A hand clasped his shoulder in a shared thankfulness that today, those devils were not their enemies. “This ship will be busy for quite a while, I think.”

“Aye, Jim. Quite busy, indeed.”

“…I just wanted to thank you. You did what you thought best. You always have. Which makes you a better man than I.”

“No, Jim. I would never have dreamed of doing what you were willing to do.”

They stood there in silence for some time.

Then, a flash of inspiration struck Silver. “Captain Turner!”

Elizabeth turned to look at the old pirate. “Aye, bosun?”

“Several matters have come to my attention that perhaps ye’d be willing to assist in…”

Her eyes darted between Jim and himself. “…He told you?”

“Aye, lass. During the fight.”

“…For what it’s worth, it was the King’s orders.”

“I understand, lass. I wouldnae have told me either.”

She turned her gaze back to the Pearl. “…Perhaps I can help you, Admiral Hawkins. But first, there is someone I must attend to.”

* * *

“Will. The one time my back is turned, and you manage to get your leg nearly taken off.”

Will smiled up at her from the cot. “Let’s just be thankful it wasn’t something a little more important.”

“How’s your neck?”

Will reached up to pull back the bandages. “Not as bad as a failed hanging, or so I’m told. But giant crab claws are nothing to laugh about.”

“No, no I don’t suppose they are. Soooo…any idea when you’ll be able to walk again?”

“If I’m lucky, a few months. I’m sorry…”

“It’s not your fault.”

He looked up at her with those eyes. “But it is. Ten years, Elizabeth. It should have been me…it should have.”

“But it isn’t Will. And we’ll just have to…make do.”

She turned, and began to walk away.

“Elizabeth…”

She stopped.

“…You jumped in front of Jack. Why?”

She couldn’t lie to him. Not now. “I chose you, Will. That doesn’t mean….”

He finished her sentence. “That you stopped loving him.”

“…No.”

“…I understand. Thank you. For telling me.”

She left. And she didn’t look back.

* * *

Here they all were. Silver, Swann (Turner, now), Sparrow, Barbossa, Hawkins, and the rest.

Hook bowed to them all. “Good form, shipmates. Good form.”

He replaced his hat. “So, what now shall you all do, now that the storm is passed?”

Silver and Hawkins shared a look. “…I believe we have an appointment at a certain inn, Captain Hook. That is if Captain Turner will be kind enough to give us a berth.”

“It would be my pleasure, gentlemen.”

Hook turned to the two remaining Lords. “And what of the Black Pearl? Shall you be sharing the captaincy?”

Sparrow spoke first. “Actually, if it pleases your Nibs, I believe Master Turner and I have some rather urgent business to attend to, so I shall be leaving the Pearl in the hands of my…learned…colleague for the foreseeable future.”

Everyone couldn’t have looked more flabbergasted, Hook included. “…Well, then. If there are no further matters to be brought to the Brethren Court’s attention….”

All head around shook vigorously “no”.

“…Then get the Hell off my ship. Take what you can.”

The chorus responded. “GIVE NOTHING BACK!”

* * *

_A few months later…._

Silver watched as the woman that could only be Hawkins’ mother climbed aboard the Dutchman. Her shaking hand held up her dress in a curtsy to the Captain.

“Now, now, none of that Madam. Your son is the one you should be thanking. He has done everything he could for you.”

A quivering voice replied. “He always was a good lad, ma’am.”

“Yes. And now, despite all odds, he has brought me here for one simple purpose.”

“…And that would be, ma’am?”

“To ask you one simple question…”

Silver held his breath.

“…Do you fear Death?”


	4. Chapter Four

I own nothing. Least of all this.

CHAPTER FOUR

_A great many months later…_

Blackbeard stiffened. “The one-legged man?”

The bosun nodded.

As one, the pirates turned to watch as the fog dissipated to reveal…

“Edward Teach! For crimes on the high seas, by the authority granted me by His Majesty the King, and with a goodly amount of personal satisfaction, I hereby place you in the custody of the court, and declare you to be my prisoner.”

Blackbeard drew his sword. “Admiral Hawkins. And Long John Silver.”

Silver bowed. “Captain Silver, if you please your Nibs. Jim lad was kind enough to arrange for me a commission. And now, we have come to fulfill our duty to King and country.”

Blackbeard hmphed. “Always knew it would be a bosun that got me. Guess I was afraid of the wrong one. KILL ‘EM ALL!”

The fighting ground to a halt as both the sailors and the pirates became aware of the new arrivals:

The Spaniards.

Silver slowly stood from where he had been beaten down by Teach. Well…this complicated things. He reached out and just managed to stop Jim from jumping up on the Fountain and doing something stupid. Really; you’d think after all these years he’d learn to be a bit less foolhardy. Must’ve gotten it from his father…

The leader of the Spaniards reached out his hand towards Blackbeard’s daughter. “Senorita, the chalices, por favor.”

She struggled briefly, but in the end, she was forced to her knees. The Spaniard took the chalices, and stood holding them high.

“Only God can grant eternal life! Not this pagan water!”

SCHLICK!

A sword protruded from the Spaniard’s chest. “Now, is that anyway to talk about a lady? Much less a goddess?”

The sword slid free, and the Spaniard’s body slumped to the ground.

Captain Hook stood there grinning like a crocodile. “The next time one of you has the bright idea of disturbing the mermaids, perhaps you would do well to remember exactly who it is that they’re related to. MISTER SMEE!”

“Yes, cap’n?”

“As much as it pains me to admit it, I do believe our fortunes would fare better were we not to allow such a precious possession of Calypso’s to be destroyed. You know what to do.”

Smee blew his whistle. “You heard him, men! Kill ‘em all!”

With a yell, the members of Hook’s crew charged the Spaniards, the British and Blackbeard’s crew joining them.

Captain Hook slid his sword into its sheath, and bent down for the chalices. Blackbeard’s blade stopped him in his path. “So. Two bosuns. Seems Fate is trying to underline the point. No matter; I’ll be having those chalices, Hook.”

Hook smirked. “And here I was thinking you’d be handing over your Sword instead.”

Blackbeard’s face clouded in confusion.

SWISH!

A line of blood appeared on Teach’s hand, and he staggered back. “What…what is this?”

Silver ran his poisoned blade through the pirate’s heart. “Did you really think I’d fight you without an ace up me sleeve?”

Blackbeard collapsed, the Sword of Triton clattering to the ground. Silver grasped it, and offered it to Hook. Hook shook his head. “Nay, friend. It was Fate that decreed Blackbeard would perish at the hand of a bosun; the fact that it was you and not I does not change that. You have earned the Sword.”

Silver nodded, and raised the blade to the sky. “I claim the Sword of Triton and the Queen Anne’s Revenge as my due! Jim lad! Time to…”

He trailed off as he realized exactly what he was seeing.

“No…”

The sword of Blackbeard’s daughter had been run straight through Jim’s heart. Her face was lit in rage and revenge for the death of her father. And as payment for her vengeance, she had taken his son from him.

As he moved to repay the deed, he watched Sparrow’s blade swing through the air to do it for him. It was only then that he realized young Turner’s body lay just beside his Jim’s. The witch had taken from Sparrow as well. Silver’s heart seemed to rip out of his chest. Turner…the only reason Sparrow had gone on this fool quest, to give him a chance to be with his love forever…and Jim, who had been trying to find a way to give himself the same with his mother…

Funny old world, ain’t it.

But no…Hook was moving. Silver could only watch as he handed Sparrow the chalices, said something, and then bowed in respect. Respect, for he knew this would be the hardest decision Sparrow would ever have to make.

Silver barely noticed that the fighting had all but ended. Hook and his pirates had decimated the Spanish; there remained now only the British and Blackbeard’s men (his now, he supposed), all transfixed by what was occurring. Gently, Sparrow knelt beside each man, and seemed to ask them each a single question. Silver quoted as he read Sparrow’s lips.

“Do you fear Death?”

He couldn’t see their responses, but he could see Sparrow’s alright. Slowly, he poured the tear into one chalice, and then turned to fill both of them. When he turned back, Silver could see the tears in his eyes.

He knelt first by Turner, and poured the first chalice’s water into his mouth. Then, by his precious Jim, and poured the second. He stood, and nodded to Hook.

Hook nodded back. “Smee! You know where to take Mister Turner.”

Did…did Hook mean…?

Silver rushed forward.

Jim…his Jim…that wound…that horrible, awful wound was closing.

“Oh Jim…my Jim…”

As he cradled Jim’s now whole body in his arms, through his tears he could barely see Sparrow hand the chalices to Hook. “Will he make it?”

“I’ll see to it personally. Rest assured, Sparrow. The Dutchman will have a new crew member before the day is out. And now, I believe its time I return these chalices to their rightful owner. Take what you can, Jack Sparrow.”

“Give nothing back, James Hook.”

They shook, and with that, Hook strode off into the mist.

A gasp from Jim.

“Jim…Jim lad…are ya hurt? Does it hurt, anywhere? Tell me!”

A fit of coughing. “I’m…not dead…yet, Silver. Stop…trying…to rush me.”

Silver could only hold on tighter, and look up at Sparrow. “Thank you…thank you so much…”

“Mate, I’m not the one you should be thanking.”

Silver glanced in the direction that Hook’s men had carried Turner’s body away to. “…I’ll do that. Somehow, I’ll find a way.”

Sparrow grinned. “I believe I can help with that.”

The Dutchman hadn’t changed since the last time he’d seen it. Then again, he doubted it would ever change. Unless the Captain somehow got themselves cursed again. Something Silver very much doubted would be happening. Well, at least for a very long time.

As he stepped aboard, he was greeted with the sight of said Captain coming down the ladder. She looked right marvelous; as if she were the sea itself. Appropriate, considering.

Elizabeth Turner strode up to them, hands on her hips. “Captain Silver. Admiral Hawkins. What a surprise; I didn’t expect you to be visiting Missus Hawkins for another few months.”

Silver grinned. “And how is the beautiful cook?”

“Just fine, Captain. She certainly keeps morale high, and all the rowdies in line. Sometimes I swear she runs more of this ship than I do.”

Jim laughed. “That’s Mother, alright. But she’s not why we’ve come.”

Instantly Elizabeth’s face hardened. “I know. Jack said as much.”

“You’ve seen Jack?”

“Did you really expect me not to keep an eye on the Pearl at all times? I’ll admit, I was a bit slow when Blackbeard attacked her, and she might have lost all hands, Barbossa included, but in the end, I kept her safe. For Jack.”

“Aye. But its for your sake that we’ve come today, Captain. We’ve come to offer our condolences.”

“…Will knew what he was choosing, Silver. Please do not dishonor his memory by suggesting otherwise.”

Silver twisted the hat in his hands. “I would never dream of it, Captain Turner. But nonetheless, we feel like we ought to say at least something on the matter.”

“Then say it to me.”

Silver turned. “…So. Hook kept his word. Another sailor for the Dutchman. Turner…I just…we just…”

Jim stepped forward. “We want to say…that we’re sorry. _I’m_ sorry. That sword was meant for me. And in the end, as harsh as it may sound, it didn’t matter. I still got my dues. But giving your life for me…that is a debt I can never repay. So…thank you. And may Calypso have mercy on your soul.”

Turner smiled. “Don’t worry, Admiral. She has.”

Silver replaced his hat. “Well, Jim lad, much as I might like to stay and jaw for a while, we’ve got an appointment with His Majesty. Some report that’s going to be, eh lad?”

“True. But he can hardly be upset with you for ridding the seas of someone like Blackbeard.”

“One would hope lad. One would hope.”

As the Flying Dutchman sunk beneath the waves, Silver watched from the helm of the Queen Anne’s Revenge. Jim’s voice sounded over the remaining crew, British and pirate alike, as they tightened the lines and let out the sails for the homeward run.

As the Revenge turned away from the sunset, Silver found himself singing a song he had long known, but never sung himself.

_“I thought I heard the old man say, leave her, Johnny, leave her…Tomorrow you will get your pay, and its time for us to leave her…”_


End file.
